cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Old No.7 Accords
|date = 10/12/2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77980 |termin = July 29, 2012 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112504 |status = Active |color = green }} The Old No.7 Accords is an between the North American Confederacy, a former Invictan protectorate, and Invicta. Originally an announced on January 8, 2010, it was later downgraded on October 12, 2011. The treaty became defunct on July 29, 2012 when North American Confederacy merged into Death Before Dishonor. Old No.7 Accords Preamble Regnum Invictorum (henceforth Invicta) and North American Confederacy (henceforth NAC) know how to have a good time, all thanks to some dude in the backwoods of Lynchburg, Tennessee. So after we downed a couple swigs of the good stuff, we scrawled this agreement on the back of a napkin at the pub. Article No.1. Sovereignty Invicta and NAC agree to not steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with each other's bottles of Old No.7. Article No.2. Aid Invicta and NAC are welcome to offer the other a drink from their bottle of Old No.7 if the need arises. Article No.3. Intelligence Sharing In the event one party becomes aware of a third party's intentions to steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with the other party's bottle of Old No.7, then they are obliged to share the information with the other over a drink. Article No.4. Optional Defence Should a third party attempt to steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with one party's bottle of Old No.7, then the other party, while not obligated, may agree to intercede in support of the first party. Article No.5. Optional Aggression Should one party find it necessary to begin a brawl against a third party, they agree to converse with the other party over a drink, at least 24 hours prior to starting the brawl. The other party is not obligated to participate in such a brawl, but shall have the option to join in if they so wish. Article No.6. Abolition Should one party find the need to sober up, or have cause to believe the other party needs to do so, they shall declare an intercession and give 72 hours notice prior to sobering up and stop drinking the Old No.7. Article No.7. To Invicta and NAC! For the North American Confederacy *Shavar *Thom98 *Rattlehead For Regnum Invictorum *President Gunn of Acturea, aka Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta *Dan2680, President of Invicta *ShotgunWilly, Vice-President of Invicta *Thrash, Minister of Foreign Affairs *~ KingTopherXXIII, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *King Hobbs, Minister of Internal Affairs *Ellis, Minister of Finance *Rotty, Minister of War Original MDoAP Text |date = 1/8/2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=77980 |status = Downgraded |color = magenta }} Preamble Invicta and North American Confederacy (henceforth NAC) know how to have a good time, all thanks to some dude in the backwoods of Lynchburg, Tennessee. So after we downed a couple swigs of the good stuff, we scrawled this agreement on the back of a napkin at the pub. Article No.1. Sovereignty Invicta and NAC agree to not steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with each other's bottles of Old No.7. Article No.2. Aid Invicta and NAC are welcome to offer the other a drink from their bottle of Old No.7 if the need arises. Article No.3. Intelligence Sharing In the event one party becomes aware of a third party's intentions to steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with the other party's bottle of Old No.7, then they are obliged to share the information with the other over a drink. Article No.4. Mutual Defence Should a third party attempt to steal from, smash, or otherwise tamper with one party's bottle of Old No.7, then the other party agrees to intercede in support of the first party. However, if one party becomes involved in a brawl by way of another treaty, the other party is not obligated to intercede in support of the first party. Article No.5. Optional Aggression Should one party find it necessary to begin a brawl against a third party, they agree to converse with the other party over a drink, at least 24 hours prior to starting the brawl. The other party is not obligated to participate in such a brawl, but shall remain ready to defend should a party not directly affected by the brawl seek to steal from, smash or tamper with the first party's bottle of Old No.7. Article No.6. Abolition Should one party find the need to sober up, or have cause to believe the other party needs to do so, they shall declare an intercession and give 72 hours notice prior to sobering up and stop drinking the Old No.7. Article No.7. To Invicta and NAC! Signed and entered into law on this 8th day of January, 2010, in the 32nd month of Invicta's existence, and the 7th month of NAC's existence. Signatories For Invicta *Jorost of the Triune Republic, El Presidente y El Queso Grande *Atlashill of Kansouri, Vice President and Purveyor of Boulevards (also, Dawny ) *Haflinger of Llonach, Dean of the Diplomatic Corps *President Gunn of Acturea, Minister of Internal Affairs For the North American Confederacy *Shavar, President *Hellbilly, Vice President *Rooivaulk, Secretary of State Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Invicta